The Other Side
by ketarra
Summary: Eric/Sookie-AU! A different,stronger Sookie in touch with her Fae history, and power but with the same weakness for a Viking Vampire. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi_,_ I've been reading Sookie and Eric fan fiction on here for a while now, and this story has been nagging at me so I thought I'd be brave, and give it a go after working on the plot till I thought I had something I could work with. This is a slow burner with a background that unfolds as the story goes on so I hope you'll give it a chance. Any feedback is welcome whether it be reviews, comments or anything that could help my writing and this story. _**

**_*None of the characters are mine, they all belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris and I'm just borrowing them to play with!*_**

_**Run Free**_

_****_Chapter 1

Part 1

Fintan watched his granddaughter move about the training room as if she was dancing, the sword made especially for her hands a silent partner under her complete control. Each step, twist, leap, and spin done with a grace so mesmerizing it was possible to forget you were watching her mid fight. To lose yourself in the beauty of it all until being brought back to reality by the almost blinding blue light that suddenly surrounded her. Sookie seemed to direct it with her sword aiming it at one of her two opponents. Hit squarely in the chest, it lifted one from his feet, flinging him away from Sookie with a bang.

A smile broke through Fintan's frown at her yell of triumph. A reminder of the times she had struggled with controlling the power tied so tightly with her emotions. He had taught her himself all he knew in how to harness, and use her given magic, but it had taken her years of learning self-control to separate, and over ride her emotions, and instincts for her to master this art. There were still moments when it burst from her in uncontrollable strikes but they were becoming rarer and being able to wield it so well against an attacker even in practice was a feat to celebrate. This evidence of her strength and skill was something he should be able to rely on to ease his worries for her future, however just lately he had realised it was not enough.

Sookie was his blood, his pride and joy, and more than he had ever hoped to find. His granddaughter, the best parts of the two very different worlds from which she had been born. The unmistakeable beauty and allure of the Fae, coupled with the strength and ability of a true warrior all soothed by the warmth, gentleness and kindness that came from a very human heart. There was so much of her grandmother in her the human woman he had loved so deeply, yet the essential spark that marked their race had possessed her as strongly as it had skipped her own father and brother.

"There are other ways my child I see how the idea of separation pains you, let me help."

"She deserves more than that father, she deserves freedom we can no longer offer, and to know that she has more choices than a life here."

"You cannot regret bringing her here surely?"

Niall demanded and Fintan shook his head. Never would he regret the time bringing her to Faery had allowed him to share with her. Even the idea of not having her close was like tearing off a limb but he had made a promise. He had sworn to Adele that Sookie would be safe, that no harm would come to her as it did her parents and brother. Then there was the fact that as she grew older Fintan had found himself wondering whether a life in this realm was really the best place for Sookie.

"I regret that I cannot protect her as I wish, as I promised Adele I would. But most of all that the time has come when I have to face losing her from my side, if I wasn't sure this was for her own good it would be unbearable."

Fintan followed Niall's gaze back to Sookie who had finally noticed that they had joined her; they were met with a wide smile, father, and son bathing in the warmth of her greeting. Fintan doing his best to commit it to memory knowing once she knew what was happening tonight he would be met with nothing but hurt and despair. He had first presented the idea to her a year ago when trouble had first started to stir up; Sookie had vetoed it immediately using Niall's reluctance to her own advantage.

"This is not what she wants, we are her kin she is happy here, accepted by us more than she has ever felt there."

"Not by everyone she isn't. Your enemies are growing louder father; I will not have Sookie used to draw you into a war because of a heritage I gave to her."

He himself shared Sookie's hybrid status but where as he could not stay in the human realm for long Sookie was able. She had spent much time there whilst Adele was alive, making a life for herself so different to the one she lead with them, forging human friendships and bonds, and using the time there to practise the skills he had taught her to control her telepathy. He wanted her to do what he found too difficult, to move among humans, to belong somewhere other than in a world where their mixed heritage meant they were never truly accepted.

"Is it any safer for her there? Some would see her as a valuable asset to possess especially in these times."

"If she needs protection it will be there as it always has been otherwise she will live as she wishes."

Ever since he had insisted on her spending time with Adele he had made sure that were guards in place should the need ever arise. Trusted wares under his fathers employ watched her during the day, and when night fell, she had the protection if needed of the Sheriff of Area 5.

"You trust him still when he has proved himself all too happy to use her for his own business dealings?".

Niall asked and he nodded without hesitation knowing deep down within him that Sookie would face no harm at the hands of Eric Northman. Not just because of his own history with Eric but the relationship, his granddaughter had been forging with the Viking ever since her seventh year.

"Sookie trusts him as do I. He is honourable, and keeps her existence from all but his own child. If ever she was in danger she would have no fear of going to them for help, and Eric will give it without question."

Fintan lowered his voice as his arms raised to greet and pull his grandchild to him. Pressing a kiss to the blonde curls, bringing comfort to them both in the nearness before she turned into his father's arms. He knew his father loved Sookie but there was a selfishness that tainted everything Niall did, and he would not let their own instinctual desire to keep their kin close put Sookie at any more risk or rob her of her own free will. Smiling down into the blue eyes that glowed with warmth up at him Fintan raised a hand to stroke her face, his palm pressing against her cheek.

"You are a sight to behold my child, if your beauty doesn't kill your opponents then your sword most definitely will,"

He complimented as Sookie grabbed his hand and began to lead him back towards the centre of the room where his brother was waiting.

"Can you stay? We can fight, Preston is no match compared to you, and Dermot will never risk hurting me?"

"And my twin does?"

Dermot asked his Great Niece with a wry smile. All in the room knew that nothing came above Sookie in his brothers list of priorities or his heart yet his smile quickly faded, there was tension between his twin and father it was easy to read his father's displeasure and Fintan's distraction in their strained expressions. Dermot could easily guess their topic of contention was the owner of the blue eyes that were currently looking up at him with a teasing glint unaware of the strain around her.

"He lets me push my limits you insist on caution at all times. No Sookie, be careful Sookie, that's enough Sookie..."

"No my love not today, I shall come later to your rooms we will have our time together then, I need to talk to you."

There was an edge to her Grandfathers voice as he interrupted her that suddenly had Sookie on full alert, a quick glance up into the sea green depths of his eyes had her stepping back from him.

"Its happening?"

Sookie demanded looking between the two men, panic etched into her face as she spun around to face her Great Uncle before returning to Niall.

"No I'm not ready, Great Grandfather please...?"

"It has been decided my dear, my sons think it for the best."

"Don't I have a say?"

"Won't you trust me my child, have I ever let harm come to you, have I not done what is best for you in the past?"

Fintan had turned her to face him, holding on to both her hands, his eyes begging her to understand, to not hate him for the decisions he was making. Sookie unable to look away nodded slowly.

"Always but Grandfather I..."

Sookie's voice dropped away as Fintan looked down at her with the love she had always seen in his eyes, mixed with a determination she knew she could not match. She had already spent months trying to do that, exhausting every power of persuasion she possessed in the process to convince Fintan to allow her to stay here in Faery. Her only ally had been Niall, but even he was overwhelmed at the demands of his twin sons, but she had wrongly assumed that she would have more time.

It was not that she didn't love the life in Bon Temps; the old farmhouse held treasured memories of her grandmother, her brother, and parents, and the happy times that she had spent there with Fintan as well when he had visited. There were also the friendship she had built over the years with Tara, the job she would always find with Sam that helped keep her mental shields in place. However, here at Fintan's side she felt she belonged especially now when the peace they had enjoyed since her parents and brother's death was so fragile.

"You will return before you begin to miss us,"

Niall murmured with a last kiss to her cheek before he turned to the fourth Fae in the room who had so far stood back respectfully quiet in the wake of the Prince's approach.

"Come Preston, you will accompy Fintan tonight,"

"I will join you for dinner my child, please don't worry, you know you will be happy there if you let yourself. Go with Dermot now Claudine is waiting for you in your rooms."

Fintan's warm lips brushed her other cheek and Sookie watched them leave, silent until they were out of sight before turning to her Great Uncle doing her best to hold back the tears.

"I don't want this, I want to stay, my place is here to defend my prince, my kin from his enemies."

Dermot winced at her words, they sounded as if they came straight from Nail's mouth and reaching out for her he pulled her underneath his guiding arm as he lead her towards the door.

"This is no life for you my dear; your grandfather like me wants your freedom not for you to be used as a pawn in our politics."

"Then why train me at all?"

They had trained her for the past fourteen years, since Fintan had first brought her to Niall's home. She had always thought she had understood the reasoning behind it, but what was the point when she could not use it to protect what she loved most. Instead, she would be sent away and expected to live her life whilst everyone she loved and the only family she had left faced danger.

"So you can protect yourself not us, it was always about you my child, Fintan cares only for your safety as do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, the story and author alerts I'm so glad you are enjoying this so far it means a lot to me!_**

**_This is Part 2 and I really hope you like this too which is more just setting up the story and once I have more completed chapters banked the updates will increase to twice a week._**

_**Run Free**_

_**Part 2**_

Eric stood on the porch of the old Stackhouse farmhouse knew the very second that Sookie stepped through the portal and into this world. It was a switch flipping on within him warmth spilling through his veins as if Sookie's very light filled him. Even though he had been expecting it, anticipating it even he still found the actual feeling a shock, a kick to his dead heart that almost had him believing it gave a beat of recognition. Immediately he felt consumed by her desperate hope, it crawled over his skin as if it was his own, and he knew that Sookie was still in denial that Fintan would go through with his plan. He could understand that, up until two nights ago he had been sure that Fintan would call to cancel the meeting.

A year ago, they had met in this very spot; unrest had flared up in Faery amongst those who disagreed with Niall's stance on humans and Fae relations whether it is mating between the species or the Fae residing within the human realm. Fintan had started to become concerned for Sookie's safety, questioning her continued presence there in the face of possible attack. The freedom she had always enjoyed previously was no longer possible, and access to her cut to those whose loyalty to Niall and his kin was certain. Eric had understood his worry, to many who did not know the extent of her powers Sookie would always seem The Prince's greatest weakness. The beloved human hybrid Great Granddaughter doted on by Niall and his two eldest sons, half-human themselves. What better way to weaken Niall than take away what he held so dear to him it was something Eric would have done himself to an enemy. However with Niall's support Sookie had managed to at least postpone Fintan's plans for her, and then came Adele's death three months ago. In his grief he seemed only more determined to have Sookie settled away from everything that connected her to her Fae kin and under Eric's protection. He had assumed that was all it was, the grief talking until Fintan arrived two nights ago in the office with his twin Dermot and the demon lawyer Mr Cataliades to put everything in place.

For the past fourteen years he had spent more time with Sookie than he had any other human, kept her very existence a secret from all of his own kind, put more thought in to her care, comfort and safety than he had anyone else's before her apart from his own. In that time he had watched her grow from a little blonde urchin of seven summers, a skinny little thing with legs too long for her body, and blonde hair she would let loose from the confine of her braid the moment she was away from her Grandmother. A child who had seemed so happy on the outside despite all the upheaval in her life, and the problems her gift caused until she let you in. It had been hard for her to hide the truth once Fintan had given the first drop of his blood to her. It was one of the reason he hadn't interrupted when she had seemed to make it her mission to annoy Pam. She had tested every boundary, and rule put in place and his Childs patience at the same time, but never his, until she had begun the change from childhood to the adult who plagued him in a very different way, and he was no longer sure he did this at the request of Fintan.

That was the problem with Sookie she had always made him feel things, not just the consequences of her having his blood but the way she affected him. In the past when she was not, walking the human world he was able to convince himself that the loneliness he felt was a trick of the blood exchanges. That his desire or lack of to feed was a product of his age, and his tendency to find every fang banger that stepped into Fangtasia lacking a sign of boredom, but that had all changed three months ago.

The night Adele had died she had turned to him in need of comfort as she had always done, but as an adult now not a child. He had found himself where he had wanted to be for three years before that, yet he had reacted in a way that had surprised them both, unable to take advantage of all that Sookie had been offering so willingly. She had been there beneath him ready for the taking, wanting what he had been tempting and teasing her with since she had become legal, and he had stopped right before it was too late.

The little voice in his head that had saved him in battle more than once, kept him alive for the past thousand years warning him that if he took her now like this then he would never get the chance again. Lost to him would be the openness, complete lack of fear, the affection she so freely gave, and he had been unwilling to risk any of it. Ever since she had turned from a child into a young woman, he had known he wanted her, that one day he would have her, but never had he expected to want more than that. The part of him that did not want to feel, the vampire who believed feeling was weakness had reared its head, pushed him to take it, fuck her from his system, taste her, and end it. All it had taken to kill that instinctive impulse was to look down into the blue eyes, pupils diluted with desire staring up at him in trust that he would always do what was best for her, and he had been unable to.

As if he had conjured her up himself by the continued thoughts there she was, stood hand in hand with her Grandfather at the edge of the tree line. Blonde curls a shade so close to his own hung down her back, swaying in the slight breeze, blue silk encased her curves like she had been wrapped in a piece of the sky itself. At twenty-one she was every inch a woman, though obviously not an entirely human one. There was no real knowing how the spark would affect her or her existence though they all expected it would last beyond that of a normal human. The Fae essence in her was strong, the powers she possessed proved that, and it was that very reason he doubted like a full-blooded Fae she would ever really change much from how she looked now. As his eyes finally left Sookie after taking her in from top to toe they were met by cool green ones, a glimmer of what Eric was sure was amusement flickering there and Fintan nodded his head in greeting .

Sookie taking in Fintan's movement raised her head unable to acknowledge Eric or feel any pleasure in seeing him, instead his very presence on the steps was if he had thrown a bucket of cold water over her himself. This whole time she had managed to convince herself that her Grandfather would not be able to go through with this that he would change his mind, allow her to return with him, but the presence of the vampire dashed those as nothing else could.

"Grandfather please..."

Sookie started but she had run out of words, she knew his mind was made up; Eric would not be here if that were not the case. Therefore, she allowed him to turn her around to face him, his hands holding her at her shoulders as Fintan waited silently until her blue eyes met his. He knew it was only her stubbornness keeping the tears back, that she would never wish to cry in front of others, run the risk to be what she considered weak in front of Eric and Preston.

"I know this is not what you want, it is not what I want but there is no other way to keep you safe, and for you to live as normal without being locked away in Faery."

Fintan's voice was low, calming, wanting her to understand that he had no choice, that he loved her too much to see her waste away.

"My love I ask you to do this for me, because I ask you to, because your safety and well being means more to me than anything else. Promise me my child you will stay here, live your life, that you will allow Eric to guard you as he sees best?"

He watched her teeth sink down into her lower lip, the struggle to remain under control of her emotions before she nodded, a slight flicker of a movement, and two words that settled his fears as nothing else could. Sookie had received not only a human education but one of the Fae too, there was no doubt she understood what she was doing when she uttered the two very binding words.

"I promise."

"If however you should ever need me, never doubt my dearest one if it is possible I'll be here at your side."

As he spoke Fintan pulled something from his pocket, a silver heart shaped locket engraved with the same beautiful markings that Sookie recognised from the hilt of her sword. A gentle finger pressed to her lips halting the questions she was so desperate to ask.

"And if ever there comes a time this is needed, that you need more from me then you will know."

It was as the cool metal settled against her skin that Sookie felt the answering pulse of her magic, the silver heart seeming to glow with the very light that she could call on from within before it was gone .

Fintan watching her face so intently to memorise every flicker of expression sensed her composure slipping as he bent forward to press his lips to her own, soothing her with the very magic that connected them as kin.

"I love you my child and I will do everything in my power to return so make sure you are safe here waiting. Go with Preston inside, he'll see you settled."

For a brief moment, Sookie clung to him, allowing her fears to wash over her here in the safety of his arms before she stepped back.

"Please don't stay away too long,"

Sookie breathed the plea, her mouth barely moving but she knew Fintan had heard by the last squeeze of her fingers before he passed her hand to Preston. Sookie allowed Preston to take the lead as she followed him up the steps to the house, refusing to look back, knowing it would break any resolve she had left.

Fintan made sure the door had shut behind her before crossing the grass to where Eric stood waiting. Though his face was clear of all expression, he knew the vampire had followed Sookie's every move, heard her whispered plea, one they both knew might not be possible for him to grant.

"If I should leave this world forever, do not let her return to Faery."

"She will wish to avenge you."

"I know which is why I rely on you to stop her."

"I cannot force her, glamour has no effect and nor does my blood, she is a vampires worst nightmare,"

"But not the vampires stood in front of me, you would hate it if she bowed to your every demand and cowered from you."

"I would like it if she did as she was told, if she didn't have an opinion on everything!"

"You cannot lie to me Northman, we have known each other too long for that. You like a strong woman, a loyal one, and you two are very alike in many ways,"

Fintan said with the first real smile of the night. He had watched Sookie clash over the years more than once with her two Vampire guardians, watched her lead a merry dance around Eric's Child when she was young with an amused and lenient Eric watching, and then pushing against Eric's stricter rules as she reached her teenage years. He had been surprised in the Vampire he thought he had known in how hands on Eric was with Sookie, taking on an almost avuncular role helping with all aspects of her training and education, as demanding of her as if she was his own progeny. Fintan had always thought of it as a side effect of their one-sided blood exchanges, yet over the last couple of years he had seen a change in them both and their relationship.

"If that is true then what if I wish to avenge you old friend, to finally repay my debt in full?"

"If I ever thought you that sentimental I would have never trusted you with her,"

"It would not be sentimentality that drove me to it."

"I have never regretted any help I gave to you that night, you repaid me in full a long time ago. All I ask now is Sookie's continued safety, and as for whatever else you may have planned she has to come to you of her own free will Eric or she will never be yours."

"I have no such plans. Do you do not wish her to marry her own kind?"

"There is none of her own kind, her spark is stronger than any with her amount of Fae blood, and, her telepathy makes it impossible for her to bond with a male human. My father may wish her to marry a full blooded Fae but I cannot agree, there is more for Sookie awaiting her than a life in Faery used as a prized brood mare as with her gifts that is how she would be seen."

"That is Niall's wish?"

"The Prince loves Sookie as she does him, but their versions of love are very different and tread carefully with using her in your work, my father does not like it."

"And you?"

"I trust my own and my granddaughter's instincts a lot more, however I don't wish to see her dragged into your politics either, my child is not an asset to be possessed."

Fintan hearing Preston's farewells to Sookie lowered his voice knowing Eric's vampire hearing would not miss a word.

"As always you can rely on Dermot, if anything should happen to me he will come to Sookie, his loyalty is with Sookie above all else."

"Good hunting my Fae friend,"

"And you Viking."

Eric waited outside where the two Fairies had left him until he felt Sookie's emotions calm somewhat before entering the farmhouse that had been home to generations of Sookie's human ancestors. Sookie hated to be seen crying just as much as Eric hated to see it, as a child he would have made her laugh away her tears or diverted her attention, promising her anything if she would only stop. However this time he doubted this would work, she had lost so much in her young life, so many people she loved and now torn from one more. There was only one other approach to take with her.

"Fintan has the right idea, after all what use would you be dead?"

"Bite me!"

"Is that an invitation?"

Eric teased as he approached her sat at the kitchen table, there was a very thin line to walk with Sookie, and now was not the time for sympathy. Sympathy would allow her to wallow in her pain whilst anger or annoyance would have her on her feet carrying on which was what she needed to do to live through this separation from her kin. He smirked in satisfaction and relief knowing he had hit his mark when blue sparks flickered around her clenched fists resting on the aged wood.

"Control it Sookie, you are better than measly shows of temper."

"Why didn't you send Pam?"

"I've missed you too"

He murmured as he brushed his cool lips against her cheek, taking a moment to inhale the scent that was completely Sookie and her alone.

"No doubt by an hour after sunset tomorrow she will be here and you can spend the night plotting how you wish to annoy me Sunday night when you come to Fangtasia but for now..."

"You're not staying?"

Panic replaced her snarky tone and Sookie hated the very sound of it, but she did not want to be alone, and ever since she could remember, Eric always spent her first night in the light tight space Fintan had built underneath the floor in her bedroom.

"I was going to say that there are fresh roses out on the porch if you should wish to visit your Grandmother,"

"You did that?"

"Pamela, but in her absence I am willing, very in fact to take full credit and all the reward you wish to bestow upon me,"

"You're my punishment aren't you? That's why your here?"

"I can punish you if you'd like, I'm sure we'd both enjoy it greatly,"

"Eww Eric stop with the nasty."

Sookie chastised but her tone was ruined by the smile playing around her lips. For a moment she had forget everything except the man in front of her, first in anger and then in amusement. That was Eric all over, it was never simple, just when you thought you would have him pegged he would do something to surprise you.

As a child, confused by all that had happened he had entertained her, distracted and encouraged her and as she got older, he had transformed into her sparring partner, her teacher, and her friend. There had never been a time when she had had to question her trust of him, in the early days it had simply been because Fintan did, and now it was because she knew she could. His guardianship of her had never really been put to the test but where as many would have left her to her own devices Eric had been a stable part of her life.

Each visit she had paid to Adele he had been there, and when Adele had past it was Eric she had spent the night clung to in search of comfort in the need of release from the pain, to feel alive despite her numbing grief. Thinking about that night caused the heat to flush her skin and tear her gaze away from Eric's probing blue one.

"What are you thinking about little one? I wish I could read your mind as you do others,"

"I'm glad you can't..." Sookie muttered under her breath but with his vampire hearing there was no missing anything.

"Oh now I really wish I knew,"

"So on Sunday am I going to be allowed actually inside the bar now I'm twenty-one and all"

"Oh you little liar that is not what you were thinking, and the answer is no, in case it did cross your mind to try and persuade my too lenient child. Now what were you really thinking about?"

"How long before I can return to Faery?"

"What did we discuss about you lying to me?"

Eric leaned forward winding one of the blonde strands around his long finger unable to resist the pull of her any longer. The smell of sunlight that seemed to be core to Sookie soothing him as he rubbed his cheek against hers. She did not flinch or move away she was well used to the tactile side that made him almost like a big cat at times marking his scent.

"I was nine!"

"You were a lot less trouble back then,"

Eric murmured and raising her eyes Sookie stared in the blue eyes, she knew so well that were now staring back at her. It was too intense and glancing back down at their now linked fingers Sookie aimed to lighten the tone. She knew one day they would talk about what had or rather had not happened but tonight was not it, for now she wanted him to just be Eric. To be how they had always been, tonight her whole world had changed again, and she was not sure how much more she could take.

"Pam would not agree,"

Long never went by without Pam reminding her of numerous crimes she committed against her most of them exaggerated or simply made up depending on the female vampire's mood Eric back then had actively encouraged her terrorising of his progeny informing her that it entertained him to see her suffer as she often made him.

"She will forgive you one day, she finds satisfaction in holding grudges."

"So Sunday ...?"

Sookie started only for him to shake his head, pulling her to her feet as he rose to his own great height. The earlier intensity gone from his gaze just as she had wished as he smiled down at her with understanding.

"It can all wait for now. Come let us pay our respects to your Grandmother,"


End file.
